narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mezame Raika
is a retired jōnin originating from Kumogakure. A member of the noble Raika Clan, he swiftly caught the attention of the Third Raikage during Mezame's time as a genin and chūnin. For his skills in the Lightning Release, he was chosen to partner and spar with the future Fourth Raikage on several occasions; following these bouts they would often exchange techniques. This is how Mezame came to attain the Lightning Release Chakra Mode, with him and A starting a competition to see who could master and elevate the Kumogakure staple faster. In time, he would become the Fourth Raikage's aide following the death of A the Fourth's father. Upon the Raikage title being passed to Darui however, Mezame chose to retire alongside his old friend and rival, though he still willing to defend the village should the need arise. Background Born during the reign of the Third Raikage, Juniku was sought out by many members of Kumo for his potential he showed. As such, he was adopted by the Third Raikage so that he could monitor his progress. Juniku quickly surpassed many of their expectations, proving to be a natural with the Lightning release as well as kenjutsu, two of the Kumo's hallmarks. Since he was progressing at a rate faster than anyone expected, the Third Raikage had him enrolled in the academy, where he began a friendly rivalry with A. As they both passed the Academy and rose up the ninja ranks, A decided to teach Juniku the Lightning Armor, just to see if could utilize it properly. He could, and their rivalry took a new turn, as both looked to master the Lightning Release Armour while taking it to a new level. Once A became the leader of the village, Juniku was promoted to be one of his advisers, and soon became one of A's most trusted aides. Personality As the former aide of the Fourth Raikage, Mezame was picked for his serious and steadfast demeanor. This was commonly depicted by his nonchalant expression when his good friend A would smash various desks, walls, and other obstacles. Despite this, Meza still finds joy in adventuring, actively participating in several multi-national fronts and regularly involving himself in diplomatic affairs. Despite this Meza maintains the role of collector, actively storing various items and goods, earning a reputation as a bit of hoarder. In tandem he envisions himself attaining all of known Lightning Release techniques in order to enforce his current repertoire of abilities. Though he has a great respect for A, Meza has noted that this wouldn't stop him from achieving his own personal goals that he has set. Hence it was no surprise when he left the village, having earned the right to do so after defeating A in a bout. Thus his desire for adventure and aim to attain knowledge relating to his affinity coincided. Meza would later meet a woman during his travels. Forming a closer bond with the passage of time, the pair would consequently become a couple, finding commonality in their traveling bug and desire to interact with the world's inhabitants. It would only be a matter of time before such romance deepened, with the two settling down in the Land of Focus after some unfortunate circumstances hastened an effort by Kumo to retrieve the lovers. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Nintaijutsu Kenjutsu Physical Prowess Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality